The True Meaning Of Friendship
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: When the gang is giving a final for a class they have to tell what the true meaning of friendship is. The only thing is Gabriella has no idea how she is going to persent hers.


"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Walker; who was the social teacher at East High said.

This year though his class included the entire East High senior class which also included our East High Wildcat group. Out of every teacher except Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton, Mr. Walker to Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, Martha and Kelsi, he was their favorite teacher.

It was time for East High finals and Mr. Walker had a final for the seniors that were really going make them think.

"Now you guys have been with each other for the past 4 years some longer than that. So I've decided today that we are going to do a little experiment for the first part of class." Mr. Walker said as the class all looked at him confused.

"Now in my time when I attend East High we had different groups; loners, prom queen, jocks, geeks and." Mr. Walker said but was cut off.

"Sluts." Sharpay said as the class laughed and her and Gabriella high five.

"Yes but since we can't say that how about friendly. So right now I want to see what your peers think of you." Mr. Walker said as he looked around at everyone.

"Let's see Mr. Baylor what does you friends think of you?" He said as he looked at Zeke.

"Um, I don't know that I'm awesome." Zeke said as the class laughed and he high five Jason.

"Okay, okay settle down. Now let's see. Class when I say someone's name I want you to say where you think they belong." He said as everyone nodded.

"Troy"

"Jock." The class said as everyone laughed and Troy smirked.

"Chad"

"Jock"

"Bailey"

"Geek"

"Kelly."

"FRIENDLY" The class said as Kelly glared at them.

"Gabriella"

"Prom Queen." They said as Gabriella smiled and Troy turned around and smirked at her.

"Sharpay"

"Prom Queen." They said as Sharpay smiled and the Chad and the guys rolled their eyes.

"Okay well now that was just your peers. Seeing as its time for finals I've decided how I'm going to do yours."

"By not giving us one?" Chad said as Mr. Walker looked at him.

"Nice try." Mr. Walker said as the class laughed.

"I've decided to see how each of you guys see each other; tell me what friendship means to you. Wither they fit into these groups or not; tell me how you see your friends and what the true meaning of friendship is." Mr. Walker said as Taylor raised her hand.

"Yes Taylor."

"How do you want us to do it?" Taylor asked as the class looked at him.

"Actually I'm going to leave that to you guys."

"What do you mean?" Troy said as he looked at him confused.

"Well you guys can write about it, put it in a song, poem. I don't care just as long as you tell me the true meaning of friendship." Mr. Walker said as the bell rang and the class left.

"Well I think out of all our classes, Mr. Walkers final has to be the hardest." Kelsi said as the others agreed.

"They're all hard to me." Chad said as they laughed.

"Of course they are; you're Chad." Sharpay said as he glared at her.

"Watch it Evans." Chad said as Sharpay stuck her tongue out.

"Anyways what are you guys going to do yours on?" Ryan said as everyone explained what they were going to do.

The only one who didn't know was Gabriella.

"Babe what are you doing yours on?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"I have know idea, but I'll figure it out." Gabriella said as they others nodded.

Later after class Gabriella went home seeing as the season for basketball was over. She decided that she needed to get started on Mr. Walkers final since she didn't know how she was going to do it. When she got home she found her mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Gabriella said as she sat at the table.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Inez asked.

"Good except I have know idea how I'm going to do my final for Mr. Walker." Gabriella said as she put her head in her hands.

"Well what is it on?" Her mom asked sitting down next to her.

"We have to tell him what the true meaning of friendship is to us but the thing is we get to choose how to present it and I don't know what to do." Gabriella said.

"Well don't worry honey I know you are going to get it. Plus I think I have some stuff that might help." Inez said getting up and going into the living room and giving a box to Gabriella.

"What's this?" Gabriella said as she looked in the box.

"A bunch of old movies and pictures of you and the gang together. I figured that since you guys have been friends since birth it might help." Inez said as Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said as she kissed her mother's cheek and then went to her room.

For the rest of the night Gabriella looked at all the stuff her mom gave her. She couldn't believe that she still had everything. There were tapes from parties, basketball, and volleyball games, pictures from when they went on vacation and recent tapes of them just fooling around.

All of a sudden Gabriella had got an idea of what she could do for her final and got a huge smile on her face. This was not only going to get her a good grade but also defiantly tell her friends how much they meant to her.

So for the past couple of weeks Gabriella had got everything she need and had worked on her final. The gang had asked her what she was doing but all she would say was that it was a surprise. She wouldn't even tell Troy no matter how much he would tempt her and I mean he's hot as hell so we all know it was hard for her.

It was finally the day for Mr. Walker's final and so far they had a couple of good ones and of course a couple of bad ones. The whole gang had gone already with them doing their own style. The only person who hadn't gone was Gabriella and the gang was all excited for what she was going to do.

"Okay Ms. Montez, you're next." Mr. Walker said as she got up.

"So for the final I decided to do a little film to describe what friendship means to me." Gabriella said as she saw the class looks and she smirked.

"Very interesting Ms. Montez." Mr. Walker said.

"So Jas you mind hitting the lights." Gabriella said as Jason cut the lights off and she started the film and she took her seat.

_Things happening in the film_, **Gabriella talking**

_Gabriella face pops up on the screen_

"**Hi guys as you all know I've decided to do a film showing what friendship means to me. Friendship is one of the best things you could have wither it's with you siblings, parents or a group of people that you hang out with. With me I have a group that I consider my friends. **

**There is Kelsi Danielle Nelson; the shy one of the group but also our music writer.**

_Show Kelsi playing the piano_**.**

**Kelsi can make anything into a song and if I need help writing one than I know to go to her.**

**Then there is Jason Allen Cross; Kelsi's boyfriend, but to us he is the clueless one of the group.**

_Show the gang laughing at something Jason did._

**Jason maybe clueless and not know what he's doing but sometime that what he got to do to be him.**

**Next is Martha Elizabeth Cox, Ryan's girlfriend or as I call her the dancer of the group. **

_Show Gabriella and Martha doing a new dance together._

**She loves to dance and always knows the new dance crave. **

**Then it's Zeke Christopher Baylor, Sharpay's boyfriend; our basketball playing baker.**

_Shows Zeke bring the gang some cookies and all of them take some._

**He is one of the best players on the team but no famous chief has anything on Zeke.**

**Then it's the Evans twins; Ryan Timothy Evans and Sharpay Brooklyn Evans. Ryan is known to our group as the dancer and Sharpay is of course our drama queen.**

_Shows Ryan dancing with Martha and Sharpay yelling at Chad._

**Like Martha, Ryan knows all of the latest dances and his sister is our drama queen but hey every group need one.**

**Next it's Chad Nathan Danforth, Taylor's boyfriend but to me he is my big brother. To the group he is the crazy one with the wrong timing.**

_Shows Chad stuffing his mouth with food._

**Chad is..well Chad is Chad but we love him for who he is.**

**Then there is Taylor Destiny McKessie the wise one out of us.**

_Shows Taylor and Gabriella laughing at Chad._

**Taylor is the one we all go to if we have a problem and she always has a answer for it. **

**Last but not least is Troy Jayden Bolton, my boyfriend but to the gang he is like our laid back guy.**

_Shows Troy chilling with the guys._

**He maybe the king of East High but to me and the gang he is just a normal guy.**

**We have been friends since we were born and are going to stay that way. We are just like any other group of friends. We hang out, laugh, and get under each others skins but if we weren't like that we wouldn't be us. **

_The screen starts to show pictures of them on vacation and at each others houses that they took fooling around. Then goes to different videos of them hanging out. One of them is when the guys and Gabriella were playing basketball. _

"_Oh looks like we one the game..again." Gabriella said giving a high five to Chad and Troy._

"_No fair you guys had Gabby." Jason said as he looked at them._

"_Don't hate the players hate the game." Chad said as everyone laughed. _

_Shows pictures of them when they were little from kindergarten, middle school, and now some from high school. Goes to a part where the guys throw the girls into the pool and then jump in themselves. _

_TROY! _

_CHAD!_

_ZEKE!_

_JASON! _

_RYAN! _

"_Yes" all the guys said as they came up with the girls._

"_You're dead." The girls said as the dove under the water with the guys. _

_Goes to a part when Gabriella was talking to Taylor and then Troy came and grabbed her from behind and spins her around. Ryan and Sharpay were joking around and Sharpay looks into the camera and says "Isn't he cute." As the gang all laughs._

_Shows pictures of the girls winning their volleyball championship game, Gabriella winning the basketball championship and of course the guys winning the basketball championship. Shows them all at one of their parties dancing and then goes to the pool party Gabriella through a couple of weeks ago._

**To me my friends are more than friends, they are family. I have those crazy sisters who love to shop and hang out.**

_Shows the girls all at the mall with the boys behind them carrying their bags._

**Then the crazy, over- portative brothers that will kill someone if you get hurt. **

_Shows the guys smiling for the picture._

**So to answer your question Mr. Walker, Friendship is when you have a group of friends who love you for you. They don't care if you are a geek, jock, prom queen or friendly.**

**They are the ones that are there for the ups and downs, for every event. Friends are the ones who are able to turn your bad day into a good one just by listen or hanging out with you. **

**Friendship is a power that no one should be able to brake even if you have been friends for 10 years or 2; you always have that bound. With my group of friends they can bring out the child in you.**

**No matter if I'm 18 or 8 I can be myself around then and that's how it should be. You shouldn't have to hide who you are towards them because if they are yours friends it wouldn't matter to them. Friendship is laughter, hurt, family but most importantly its love.**

_Gabriella's face comes back on screen._

**I love my group of friends with all my heart even when they get under my skin but I know it's them and what they do is because they love me. **

_Goes to Gabriella looking into the camera with the gang behind her shooting baskets._

"_Well there you go. Hopefully I answered your question Mr. Walker and explained and showed you how with my group we don't care what happens as long as we are friends at the end of the day we are cool."_

"_Come on Gabriella time to show the boys who can really play ball." Sharpay called over to her seeing as they were doing boys vs. girl's basketball game._

"_Well gotta go you heard the girl; gotta show who really owns the court." Gabriella said as she smiled and winked at the camera and it then went black._

Once the film finished the entire class started to clap even Mr. Walker.

"Excellent Job Ms. Montez. I think you really got what I was trying to show you guys and even taught me a couple of things. You just earned yourself an A for your final." Mr. Walker said as Gabriella smiled and looked at the gang.

After the class the gang were all at Gabriella's house talking about her project.

"Ella you final was great." Martha said as the gang all agreed. "Yeah babe. How did you get all that stuff?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah some of those pictures where from years ago." Chad said.

"My mom gave the stuff to me. She has a box with a lot of our pictures and tapes but some of the stuff I took on my own." Gabriella said smiling.

"How?" Taylor said looking at her.

"I hid a camera where we usually hang out and took all the pieces and put them on the DVD. " Gabriella said as they all looked at her.

"Wow that was sneaky. I like it." Sharpay said as they all laughed.

"Yeah and trust me everything that I said was true. I wouldn't give you guys up for the world." Gabriella said as she smiled at them.

"And we wouldn't give you up for it either." Troy said as he kissed her forehead and then they all hugged each other.

**There you guys go. Th****is story had been in my head for about 3 weeks and I finally decided to write it. Kinda got part of it from One Tree Hill; if you watch it than you know what I'm talking about. Please review and tell me what you think. My other stories will be uploaded soon.**


End file.
